


The Thursday group

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Rimming, and also kinda filthy, bit of an age gap, cute and fluffy, legal and consensual, not edited, pretty weak protesting, so much fucking smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: Frank is a nineteen year old bar man. M Shadows is a gay porn star. Every Thursday Matt comes to Frank's bar with 'colleagues' to talk business. Frank watches the porn and never expects that he could ever seduce the man fifteen years his senior.





	The Thursday group

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, it feels so good to be writing again!  
> I'm sorry its been so long since I last wrote anything, but I do have two things in the works right now that I will post as soon as I have more ready. This one was an unexpected bit of inspiration that came from nowhere and I wrote out in one sitting... Its now 3.30 am, my laptop battery is almost spent and I just couldn't wait to post this. As such this is totally unedited, probably full of errors until I edit later but oh goodness I just wanted to share this with you guys.  
> Also - I realise slightly too late that in America you have to be 21 to drink so I guess that applies for serving alcohol as well? I'm British so I forgot these things. And this is my first time posting anything A7X related (but I just really needed those muscles okay?) so... that makes me kinda nervous, but hopefully you all enjoy!  
> Smut is basically universal anyway right?  
> MUCH LOVE XO

Frank had only been seventeen the first time he saw M Shadows in the flesh. 

He’d started working in the bar mostly because his parents kept bashing him about getting a job and starting to pay his way. He’d gone for the lowest hour contract he could get his hands on and only ever worked on a Friday and Saturday night - five till ten and even then with a fifteen minute break in the middle. 

At that age he’d only been allowed to wait tables and he’d found it tedious to say the least. He wanted nothing more than to be going out with his own friends, but his parents weren’t about to hand him any money to do so. 

By the end of his first month at the bar Frank had been ready to quit. A friend of his reckoned he could pull some strings at a music shop he was working at and get Frank a weekend job there - it would free up his evenings at least, and Frank much preferred the idea of stacking CD’s than waiting tables.

That all changed though when he agreed to swap shifts with a colleague. They needed their Thursday night free, and Frank was more than happy to switch his Friday shift for theirs. He’d get to go out with his friends, and Thursday’s had to be quieter than Friday’s, right? 

Well, it turned out that Thursday was the night that a regular group of customers came in. The bar was kind of high end - not too fancy, but certainly pricey enough to keep out casual diners. People came to The Green Pig for special occasions, rare treats, or business meetings. 

The Thursday group - as everyone called them - were ‘businessmen’... But not the kind Frank had been expecting. 

He waited their table that first Thursday shift. His boss, Marcy, pulled him aside to warn him to mind his manners, keep his air professional and to offer the best service he could muster. It turned out this group paid extra to be given the same table every week, and were used to being served by staff who’d been in the job a lot longer than Frank had. 

“You’ve got a good way with customers though Frank, I know I have nothing to worry about.” Marcy had assured him, though her tone made it clear that Frank would be out of his job much sooner than he’d thought if he screwed up. 

Frank didn’t get it at first. He didn’t understand why anyone should be given extra special treatment. But then, bang on time at eight pm, the group had walked in and it had all made perfect, _perfect_ sense. 

The ‘Thursday group’ were not the businessmen Frank had been expecting. For one thing not a single one of them was wearing a suit, and for another they were all so indescribably hot that Frank barely managed to serve them without forgetting how to breathe… Or getting an erection…

They were probably the most attractive customers The Green Pig ever had, and even though Frank had no idea what business they were in, they had that sort of vibe about them… The kind really important people have. They looked like rock stars, but they talked in low voices and always cut off conversation when Frank was at their table. 

After that first shift, Frank offered to work Thursday evenings every time a member of staff needed to swap and as his first year at the bar drifted by he began to understand a little more about the group.

What he learned, he ascertained mostly from the gossip of his colleagues, the few snippets of conversation he caught at the ‘Thursday group’s table, and subtle things Marcy said to him. 

Once Frank had a fair idea of who the group might be, the internet provided him with the rest of the answers and it didn’t take much detective work to fill in the blanks. 

Frank was stunned to discover that he had been casually waiting on a table of some of the most famous gay pornstars the industry had to offer. Whilst the group was never exactly the same, two men were always present. A man Frank had to assume was some sort of manager or agent, and then M Shadows - Gay bear extraordinaire.

After discovering who Shadows was, Frank found himself a sudden fan. Not that he would ever let on of course… But by the time he had graduated and taken on a full time contract at the bar, he had jerked off to more M Shadows videos than he could count. 

By the time Frank had turned nineteen he had gone from working ten hours a week to fifty, including every Thursday evening. He had been moved to bar work from his eighteenth birthday so had never waited on M Shadows table again, which was probably a good thing because even just serving them drinks at the bar was enough to get his cock stirring. Especially if Shadows was looking particularly fine, or Frank had been watching some of his videos that day. 

Once Frank knew about the porn thing, and as he got that little bit older, he became more aware of the fact that Marcy was slightly uncomfortable with the ‘Thursday group’ being in her bar. She allowed it because of the money, but Frank could tell that she found it unsettling. He supposed she was a little homophobic, and she was very strict on the group - insisting they kept their voices down, never talked business when staff were around them and cutting in anytime their discussions got too rowdy.

One evening when they were particularly quiet, Frank had been stood up on a chair behind the bar, dusting the shelves high above his head. There was another pornstar Frank had never seen before joining the group that night, and when he’d come to the bar to buy his drink, he’d made a comment about Frank’s ass in his tight work trousers and Marcy had appeared as if from nowhere. 

Needless to say that guy never came back after Marcy was through with him, and M Shadows himself had approached Frank at the end of his shift to offer an apology on behalf of his ‘colleague’. 

Frank had jacked off so hard that night he’d seen stars.

For the most part though the Thursday group never said anything to him other than their drinks orders, and even though Frank had seen them every week for two years, they all acted as if they had never seen him before.

Frank never expected anything to go beyond that, nor ever even fantasised about it. The men in the group were all stunning, a million miles out of his league, and basically all fucking each other to boot. He knew he couldn’t compete, so he didn’t even try. 

It wasn’t until the christmas following Frank’s nineteenth birthday that the dynamic started to change. 

The Thursday group had come in for their Christmas party, so the usual five or six of them had increased to twenty, and instead of quietly discussing ‘business’ they were drinking and laughing and having a good time.

Frank was behind the bar as usual, but with two other members of staff this time to cope with the Christmas rushes. 

And the guy who’d made the comment about his ass that one time was back.

Frank wasn’t really concerned, he wasn’t sure the guy remembered him and Marcy didn’t seem to have noticed he was around. Maybe she didn’t remember him either, it had been almost a year. 

Around eleven pm, after the main rush had ended, Frank left his other colleagues to start bottling up and closing down and he focused on driving those last few sales. 

He’d managed to convince another Christmas party that they all wanted champagne to end their evening, and had just finished taking over the last ice bucket when he saw M Shadows and ‘ass-comment-man’ waiting at the bar. 

“Hi there gents, sorry to have kept you.” Frank greeted them in his best ‘customer service’ voice as he slid back behind the bar. “What can I get you?” 

Shadows ordered his usual large glass of pinot noir (he only ever bought by the glass, never by the bottle), and his friend ordered a double scotch on the rocks. 

Frank turned to pour the drinks, and whilst he was carefully measuring the scotch he heard the ass man quietly ask Shadows - ‘have you really never fucked that?’

At first Frank was oblivious, and it wasn’t until he’d turned around to find them both staring at him that he realised they were talking about him. 

“Of course not.” Shadows responded quietly, his face unimpressed. 

Frank felt a blush creeping down his neck and he almost stumbled over his own feet when he walked back across the bar with their drinks.

“Seriously?” The second guy was making no effort to hide the way he was looking Frank up and down. “I’d have had him six times by now if I was here as much as you.” 

“Excuse me.” Frank was spared any more humiliation by Marcy marching towards them all from his side of the bar. “Haven’t I spoken to you before about the way you address my staff?” 

“Who me?” The guy pulled a mock innocent face and leant in to take his drink right out of Frank’s hand. “I wasn’t addressing _your staff_ , I was addressing my colleague here.” 

“Don’t play coy with me.” Marcy snarled, taking the glass of wine Frank was still holding and slamming it down on the bar. “Sanders, I’ve told you before about who you bring in here.” She was talking to Shadows now, her face like thunder. “This is a nineteen year old boy-” Marcy gestured vaguely at Frank who was glued to the spot. “You think it’s funny to come in here and say things like that to him? I could have the cops down here for sexual harassment you know.” 

Marcy was pointing a finger in Shadows’ face, but he looked as calm and collected as ever. As he began making his apologies Marcy gave Frank a shove and he scuttled away, not needing her to tell him to leave. He knew the drill.

“Hey James, cover me okay? I’m going for a fag break.” Frank passed his colleague and weaved his way out back to the bin yard where the staff were allowed to hide for a quick cigarette when the moment arised. 

As he smoked he tried to cool the blush that was still burning his cheeks. He didn’t really mind the guy saying things like that about him… It was the unimpressed way M Shadows looked at him that made him feel so embarrassed. And he knew Marcy would be pissed at him too afterwards. She always seemed to think it was his fault.

Frank waited a few minutes after finishing his cigarette before daring to return to the bar. By then both Shadows and his friend had sat back down at their table, and Marcy was stood waiting for him with her arms folded. 

“Marcy I-”

“I think you should call it a night tonight.” Marcy cut in before Frank could say a thing. “James will close the bar. You get an early finish.” 

Frank wrinkled up his nose and thought fleetingly about his pitiful savings account that was supposed to be building a college fund. 

“I’d really like to finish my shift Marcy-”

“I said get an early finish.” Marcy gave Frank that look she always gave when she was one step away from firing someone’s ass and Frank knew better than to argue. 

“Okay… Thanks.” He mumbled, bowing his head and turning away to get his jacket from the back. 

When he was seventeen he’d loved getting early finishes, but now he had actual uses for his money and the last thing he wanted was to miss out on extra tips over the Christmas period. 

Still, there was always extra over-time to be had this time of the year too, so Frank supposed he’d be able to make it up somewhere. 

Outside the bar Frank stopped to light another cigarette. The night was barely above freezing and his leather jacket was not enough protection from the cold. The heater had broken in his car too, so he knew it would be a miserable ride back home. 

“Hey.” 

Frank nearly jumped out of his skin when a familiar, husky voice startled him. 

“I’m glad I caught you.” 

Frank turned slowly and came face to chest with M Shadows. Slowly his eyes travelled up to the taller man’s face and immediately Frank’s heart began to race. 

“O - Oh…” He stuttered, his numb fingers fumbling with the cigarette that had nearly fallen from his lips. “Uh, oh.” 

“I just wanted to apologise about what my colleague said earlier.” Shadows ploughed on, much the same way he had that other time too. His voice was soft, husky, and sent tingles right down Frank’s cock.

“Oh, uh, don’t worry about it.” Frank tried to be blase and disinterested, but he was pretty sure his eyes were as wide as saucers. “I don’t really care.” 

Shadows didn’t looked convinced, but he also didn’t seem to care. 

“Yeah well, he shouldn’t have said it. Your boss is right, you’re only a kid and it’s not appropriate at all.” 

“I’m not a kid.” Frank blurted out before he could stop himself. He realised too late how juvenile that sounded and his blush intensified. “I mean… I am nineteen.”

“And he’s forty three.” Matt said as matter-of-factly as discussing the weather, his eyes boring into Frank’s. “It’s not appropriate.” This time he spoke with more definition and Frank couldn’t really understand why that made his cock stir. 

“Oh…” Was all he could manage to respond with and that made him blush even more. 

Shadows seemed to take the blush as evidence of Frank freezing to death, because he responded by frowning and looking Frank slowly up and down. 

“Don’t you have a coat or anything?” He asked gruffly, even going so far as to tut when Frank shook his head. “You know it’s like minus one out here right?” 

“My car’s just down the road.” Frank mumbled, waving a hand vaguely behind himself. He thought it best not to mention the broken heater. 

“Look at your hands.” Shadows suddenly reached out and took both of Frank’s hands between his two, much larger palms. His hands were slightly calloused, and warmer than they had any right to be. Frank almost swooned. 

“Jesus kid, you’re freezing.” Shadows rubbed his hands back and forth over Frank’s, creating friction to try and warm them. “You should hurry home, but here, take this.” 

Frank stared in silent disbelief as M Shadows unwound the scarf from around his neck and then carefully arranged it around Frank’s instead. It was warm from his skin, and Frank could faintly smell traces of cologne in the wool. If his cock wasn’t interested already, it definitely was then. 

“There, that should help some. Get yourself into that car of yours and turn the heating on.” Shadows spoke with authority and his face was stern. “And don’t be so stupid to come out with no coat next time.” 

“I - I - I can’t take this.” Frank stammered, his teeth starting to chatter despite his attempts to ignore the freezing temperature they were stood in. “I won’t be able to return it until next week.” 

“Forget it, it’s a gift.” Shadows scoffed, already turning to go back into the bar. “Consider it an apology present for my friends dickish behaviour, okay?” 

“Uh…” Frank could barely believe his luck. “Okay.” He waved a hand up in farewell but Shadows was already walking into the bar, his back to Frank. 

And that was the end of that. 

Frank buried his nose into the wool of the scarf as he practically glided to his car. It was officially the longest exchange he had ever had with M Shadows, and he was way more turned on than made sense. 

When he got home he disappeared straight up to his room. He was shivering and his skin was ice cold, but he warmed himself up by getting naked into his bed and rubbing Shadows’ scarf all over his body. When he took his cock in hand and jerked himself into a hasty, desperate orgasm, he pressed his face into the wool and breathed in the scent that was left on it. 

When he came he gasped out “M!”, and as he came down a subtle feeling of guilt built up. 

xXx

Frank didn’t see any of the ‘Thursday group’ again until the New Year. 

They re-appeared in the second week of January and Frank experienced a giddy rush of joy when he saw M Shadows once again approaching the bar. 

“Good evening sir.” Frank smiled shyly, trying not to show how excited he was to see the group back. “It’s been a little while.”

“Christmas holidays.” Shadows gave as way of an explanation, a small smirk on his lips. “I’ll have my usual.”

It was the first time he had ever given any indication of actually being a regular customer who knew the staff and was known in return, and it made Frank grin from ear to ear. 

“Coming up.” He beamed, turning away to pour the large glass of pinot noir and then slide it across the bar into Shadow’s waiting hand. “Would you like to start a tab?” Frank asked, already knowing the answer and punching in the tab number onto the digital screen in front of him. 

Shadows nodded and tasted a sip of the wine, his eyes never leaving Frank’s face. It was the first time he had never gone straight to his table after ordering. 

“I’m glad to see you.” He said casually. So casually that at first Frank didn’t even register what he’d said. Once he had his eyebrows almost disappeared off his forehead altogether he stared at the older man in such disbelief. 

“You are?” He asked, stunned. 

“Mhmm.” Shadows was smirking slowly again. “I was worried you’d have died of pneumonia since the last time I saw you.” 

It took Frank far too long to realise he was being teased and he felt the usual blush heating his cheeks and the sides of his neck. 

“Oh… Uh, yeah, I should thank you for that scarf.” He chuckled nervously. “It was a real life saver Mr… Uh…” Frank didn’t know how to refer to the man other than by his porn name, which he wasn’t ready to reveal he knew.

“Just call me Matt.” Shadows said airily, waving a hand like it didn’t matter. Like he hadn’t just given Frank a piece of information that had utterly blown his mind. “I should probably get your name too, it’s been long enough right?” 

“Frank.” Frank rasped out without even thinking. “It’s Frank.” 

“Well…” Matt smiled coyly and swirled his wine slowly around the glass. “Nice to officially make your acquaintance… Frank…” He grinned as he turned and strode away to his usual table, and Frank swore he was swinging his hips for his benefit. 

It took a good few minutes before Frank was able to snap out of the stunned silence Matt had just put him into, but it took a further three hours for him to stop re-imagining the way Matt had just purred his name. 

Frank hoped he would get to hear him use it again. And again. And again and again and again…

xXx

Summer came swiftly and with it more customers. Frank’s shifts lengthened, his college fund grew, and every week he and Matt shared a little more polite small talk.

The problem though was that the more Frank talked to the guy, the more he fantasised about him. He didn’t watch his videos any more than usual, but beyond the porn he had started daydreaming about going on a date with Matt. He fantasised about kissing him, and making him laugh, and impressing him both in and out of the bedroom. 

He knew it was hopeless. Matt was starting to star in regular videos with another pornstar Frank only had ever heard referred to as ‘Gates’, and rumours were circulating in video comments that the two men were lovers in real life. 

Gates had started to join the Thursday meetings too more often than not, and the man was undeniably stunning. He was just a little less muscular than Matt, but just as heavily tattooed. He had heavy lidded eyes, soft pouty lips and a cockiness to him that made even Frank drawl, despite his jealousy. 

There was obvious chemistry between them in their videos too. They were both obviously pro at what they did and Frank… Well… Frank had never actually had sex with any guys before. How could he possibly compete? 

Frank resigned himself to the fact that all he would ever be to M Shadows was the barman who poured his wine on a Thursday, but it didn’t stop him from feeling bitter every time Synyster Gates was in the vicinity. He hated it when he came into the bar too, and more often than not he fantasised about spiking his drink. Nothing too sinister… Maybe just something that would kill his libido forever or something…

Frank was wondering if there was such a drug, during one particularly swelteringly hot shift in August, when the man himself walked into the bar. 

It was a Monday evening, the wrong night entirely for Gates to be coming through the door. And even more bizarre, M Shadows was right behind him. 

Frank felt a strange swooping sensation in his stomach as it occurred to him they must be here on ‘not business’. The fact it was probably a date made Frank feel sick and panic gripped him as the two men approached the bar. 

“A large pinot noir and a bottle of chardonnay please.” It was Gates who ordered, but Matt was smiling softly at Frank just behind him. 

Frank was so blindsided that for a moment he couldn’t respond. It seemed to take forever for him to realise he was supposed to be moving, and then even longer for him to actually do so.

He poured Matt’s drink first, his hands visibly shaking when he slid it across the bar. Next he put the bottle of chardonnay into a wine cooler and placed it down in front of Gates along with one glass. 

“That’ll be twenty seven dollars.” He croaked, unable to even look either man in the eye. 

Gates handed over the money with barely a second glance at Frank. 

“And I need a second glass please.” He told him, accepting his change and putting it into his pocket. He waited, and after a moment turned his gaze on Frank properly. “Excuse me.” He spoke loudly to get Frank to snap out of his haze. “A second glass, if it’s not too much trouble.”

Gates sounded a little like he was talking to an idiot. But that couldn’t really be helped when Frank really was acting like an idiot. 

“Huh?” He met those dark, hazel eyes and cowered slightly under the intensity of them. “A second glass?” He repeated, like an utter fool. He looked instinctively to Matt who was already walking away with his own wine, and then back at Gates. 

It was only then that Frank realised a third man had walked in with them. He had been so convinced they must be on a date he had blanked him completely and he stuttered out an embarrassed apology as he rushed to fetch the second glass.

Gates thanked him politely enough, but still looked at him like he was a moron as he walked away with the guy Frank had missed. 

It wasn’t like Gates to be quite so aloof. He was certainly cocky but was always super polite to the staff. Frank didn’t even notice his bad mood though, too intrigued to know what was going on. It was so out of the ordinary to serve M Shadows on any night that wasn’t a Thursday, and it didn’t look as though he was here to do business. 

For the rest of the evening Frank was completely preoccupied with watching the three men at their table. He served other customers on autopilot, and couldn’t seem to draw his eyes away from Shadows or his guests.

The three men stayed at the bar right up until closing. They ordered no food and at one point they seemed to be exchanging rather heated words. Frank realised halfway through the night that the third man - the one he didn’t recognise - was resting a hand on Gates’ thigh under the table in what came across as quite a possessive hold.

At first Frank was relieved, but then he grew paranoid that their quiet argument might be over Matt wanting Gates and the third guy not stepping out of the way. 

All evening Frank tried to overhear their conversation, but he was offered little excuse to leave the bar and no matter how much he strained his hearing he could never quite hear them. 

Eventually it was too late to leave bar close much longer and he reluctantly began his end of night jobs. When he returned from emptying the bottle bins it was to find that Gates was gone from the table and the third guy was glaring at Matt as they both downed the last of their wine. 

They were the last table to leave and Frank couldn’t help but feel disappointed when they left the bar. Matt didn’t even look back or say his usual farewell. 

Frank sighed and bowed his head, walking over to their table to clear the glasses and wipe the surface over. 

Marcy didn’t usually show up for another hour or so, so it was down to Frank to lock the front door and finish closing up on his own. 

This was usually the time of night that Frank liked most. He was allowed to put in his headphones if he wanted to whilst he cleaned down the bar and got everything ready for tomorrow’s service. He could take his time and even sneak in a quick fag if he wanted to. 

He decided to do so then. His nerves felt shot, even though he knew he was being ludicrous. 

He grabbed the empty cardboard boxes from bottling up on his way out to the yard, crushing them down to throw away whilst he had his cigarette. 

He lit up and inhaled a greedy drag before getting down to stamping on each box in turn, bundling up the flattened card to chuck into one of the large bins. 

It was only after he was almost done with his cigarette and was about to go back inside when he first heard the voices. 

They were coming from the other side of the yard fence, where the bar’s small car park was. They weren’t raised at all, but even in quiet tones Frank could tell the two people were arguing. 

It really wasn’t any of his business, and he really was going to walk away, but then he recognised the huskiness of Matt’s voice and curiosity got the better of him. 

Frank crept across the yard to stand right against the face, the butt of his cigarette still dangling between his lips as he strained to hear the whispered argument happening mere inches away from him. 

“-I’ve told you a million times before Zacky, it’s got nothing to do with me if Brian wants to do a shoot. It’s his fucking job, he’s the one who agrees to do this shit just as much as me.” 

“And I’ve told _you_ a million times to just refuse if you know it’s with him!”

“Why should I?” Matt’s whispering was getting a little louder. “We’re a popular pairing. I get paid double to do a shot with him, why would I turn that down? Just because his little boyfriend is jealous? That’s his problem not mine!”

“I’ll make it your fucking problem if I have to Matt!”

“Oh please Zacky, you don’t scare me.” Matt scoffed, even laughing under his breath. “Look man, Brian _loves_ you. And you knew he did porn before you ever got with him, it hasn’t been a problem for months so why now?”

“Don’t play dumb with me.” The second guy was starting to sound a lot angrier now too. “You know why now. Don’t think I haven’t heard all the rumours. Everyone who sees you two in videos together think you’re an item.”

“Look Zee, we’re just really good actors okay? It’s not easy to find good actors in the porn industry, ya know? When you get two convincing ones together…” Matt trailed off, and Frank could imagine him shrugging like it was nothing. 

“Like I believe that.”

“Zacky,” Matt was sounding exasperated now. “We’ve gone over this again and again and again. I’ve just fucking sat in there and discussed this shit with you both for _hours_ now. I am _tired_ okay, and I want to go home. How many times do I need to tell you - I do not want your fucking boyfriend.” 

Frank gasped and fell backwards when the fence he was leaning against sudden rocked against him with such force it sounded like the wood had exploded. 

Frank barely managed to keep his balance, but it sounded like someone had not been so lucky from the groan he heard. At first he assumed it was Zacky, the guy was so small after all, but to his astonishment it was Zacky’s smug voice that came floating over the fence, not Matt’s.

“Just let that be a warning Shadows. You fuck him again - I don’t care for how much money - I won’t hold back next time.” 

Frank shook his head, barely daring to believe that Matt could have been hit by someone so much smaller. But when he heard him shouting expletives he realised it had to be so.

Frank knew he should just disappear back inside the bar and pretend that he hadn’t heard a thing, but something in him made him bold and he climbed on top of one of the bins to peer over the fence. 

Matt was sat on the floor, back to the fence, but he was slowly pushing himself back onto his feet. One hand was cupped beneath his chin and in the dim light of a nearby streetlamp Frank saw blood spotting onto his open palm.

“Hey.” He called quietly down to him, before he had really made up his mind that he was going to make his presence known. 

Matt jumped and looked up, but quickly relaxed when he saw who it was. 

“Oh, hey kid.” He grinned despite his bleeding lip. “Please don’t tell me you heard all that.” 

Frank tried to look lost and innocent as he shrugged one shoulder. 

“All I heard was someone crash into the fence. Why, what’s happened?” He asked, hoping he sounded convincing. 

Matt scoffed and shook his head. “Nothin’. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Do you want something for that lip then?” Frank asked as the blood continued to spatter into Matt’s hand. “I’m first aid trained.” He gave his best playful grin and was rewarded by a soft, husky chuckle. 

“Now there’s an offer I can’t refuse.” 

It didn’t take long for Frank to make his way back through the bar and unlock the front door so that Matt could come back inside. In the proper light of the bar he could see that the split on his lip wasn’t too bad, and already the bleeding was coming to a stop.

“Take a seat, I’ll just be a second.” Frank pulled a chair out from a table and rushed over to get the first aid box from behind the bar. 

Matt sat down in the chair and leaned his head back, groaning quietly when he pressed his thumb to his lip and felt the sting of the cut. 

“Son of a bitch.” He grumbled to himself, checking the blood on his palm before wiping it unceremoniously onto his jeans. 

“Hey, I could’ve cleaned that up for you.” Frank chided him as he returned with the first aid box. 

“It’s only a little blood, it’s really no big deal.” Matt sighed, watching with amusement as Frank opened the box and began taking out antiseptic rub and some dry wipes. 

“I’ve survived worse you know.” He teased lightly, relaxing back in his chair and spreading his legs wide as Frank came to stand between them to assess the damage. 

“I’m sure you have.” Frank smirked, enjoying the proximity a little too much. He could feel the heat coming off Matt’s sunkissed body, and this close he could make out flecks of hazel in his pale green eyes. His cock stirred, as it often did, but this time he didn’t have a bar to hide behind. 

Frank swallowed thickly and tried to concentrate on anything other than how attracted he was to Matt and how fucking turned on he was. He was pleased to find that his hands at least weren’t shaking and he was able to coat one of the wipes in the antiseptic rub with no difficulty. 

Matt was watching him quietly, still smiling to himself. He didn’t protest when Frank gently touched his jaw with one hand and guided his head back a little more. It gave Frank a heady rush of power to actually move M Shadows himself and his hand did tremble just a little when he pressed the wipe to the split of Matt’s lip.

Both men were shocked by the sudden gasp that Matt released, and instinctively one hand flew up to grab at the nearest thing. That just so happened to be Frank’s inner thigh, and with Matt’s large hands he ended up with his fingertips practically brushing Frank’s scrotum through the denim of his jeans. 

Frank nearly jumped out of his skin, but Matt didn’t notice he was so distracted by the sting in his lip. It was silly that something so small could pack such a painful punch, but he relaxed quickly enough once he grew accustomed to the sting of the antiseptic.

Frank on the other hand was not recovering at all.

When Matt tensed up the white vest he was wearing tightened over his chest, revealing the muscles Frank had so long lusted over. The veins in his neck stood out too, for just a second, and then when he relaxed again his shoulders lowered which only made Frank look at his arms and his biceps and oh God…

Frank could feel that his jeans had tightened, his cock puffing up with interest from the sight of those glorious muscles and the hand so dangerously high up on his leg. He prayed to God that Matt didn’t notice, and hurried to finish cleaning away the blood from his lip and chin so that he could leave. 

Matt had closed his eyes at the first sting of the wipe, but he opened them again slowly. He relaxed under Frank’s gentle touch and almost felt grateful towards Zacky for hitting him. It was almost worth it to get this moment now. 

He lowered his gaze slightly to see if he could read anything in Frank’s gaze, but the kid’s face was carefully expressionless. Matt was almost disappointed, but when he risked a quick sneak peak at the body he had been admiring for months he was shocked and deeply amused to find that he could just about see the outline of a semi in Frank’s jeans. 

Matt knew that the gentlemanly thing to do would be to ignore it. He should let Frank finish tending his lip, thank him and leave without ever acknowledging the effect he was having on the poor boy. Assuming of course that it was him who was causing the effect. 

A seed of doubt planted itself in Matt’s mind and that was that. He just had to know. 

“Now… Do you just have a really big cock, or does seeing guys bleed turn you on?”

Matt asked the question as casually as he could, trying to be blase about it, but when he looked at Frank’s face he looked like he might actually die. 

“W - What?” Frank squeaked, hastily stepping backwards and only succeeding in giving Matt a wider view of his crotch. His whole body had drained of colour, and Matt could feel the embarrassment coming off him in waves. 

“Your cock.” Matt gestured at Frank’s crotch, as if the kid needed any help in understanding him. “Can I see it right now because it’s big, or because you’re turned on?”

Frank was certain he had never wanted the ground to swallow him more in his life. He didn’t know whether he should be angry or not. It was so unlike what he expected of Matt that he was utterly lost as how to answer. What would be worse - admitting he was turned on, or just passing it off as having an oversized penis? 

“I - I - Well it’s… I mean… It’s not… I guess it’s… It’s not bad… I mean, uh… I - It’s average, maybe?” Frank had never had to attempt to describe the size of his cock before, and after seeing the variety of shapes and sizes Matt had faced in his videos he supposed average was the best he could aim for.

Matt had to bite back laughter, finally managing to tear his gaze up to Frank’s startled eyes. 

“Right, so it is just that you’re turned on by guys bleeding?” 

“What? No!” Frank protested, full of indignation. “Of course that’s not it!” His cheeks were blazing red and Matt found himself wondering how far past his collar that blush went. 

“Well, it’s got to be one or the other.” He said innocently, enjoying the game he found himself playing. Frank was young, sweet and a little naive. It was cruel to tease him, but it was also too much fun to pass up.

“No it doesn’t!” Frank scoffed, too alarmed by what Matt was insinuating to feel too embarrassed that they were, actually, simply discussing his semi-hard cock. 

“Well sure it does.” Matt insisted, careful not to let too much of his amusement show. “Either you have a huge dick, or cleaning up blood off my face got you hot. So which is it?” 

“You are unbelievable.” Frank sputtered, turning away to slam shut the first aid box and hide his blush. “That is… You are so far from the truth there -”

“Then what is the truth?” Matt asked innocently, his husky voice making the situation so much worse in Frank’s jeans. “Don’t worry about it, I work in the sex industry, I’ve met people with all kinds of kinks. A blood fetish is hardly the worst -”

“I do not have a blood fetish.” Frank snarled through gritted teeth, his back muscles visibly tensing beneath the tight black shirt of his uniform. 

“No? So what fetish is it? Men being beat up? A care thing? Is it the victim that turns you on, or getting to play doctor that does it? Do you like to beat them first before you look after them? Or is it just seeing a big guy get a wound? I’ve heard of ‘em all before, honestly, it’s not a big deal-”

“It’s you!” Frank snapped, cutting Matt off as he whirled round to face him. He looked sort of angry, which wasn’t exactly what Matt had been going for but it had got him the same desired outcome. The truth. 

“Sorry?” He asked, playing dumb still, just to push Frank a tiny bit more. 

“I said it’s you, alright!?” Frank snarled, fists clenching. “I don’t have a blood fetish or a care fetish or whatever it was you said. I’m turned on because it’s _you_. Because you’re fucking hot, okay? And you practically shoved your hand on my balls!” 

Matt sniggered softly but quickly stopped himself, getting to his feet and laying his hands gently on Frank’s shoulders to try and calm him down. He didn’t want to actually upset him. 

“Why didn’t you say so.” He teased him lightly, though his smile was kind. “I’m sorry, that was cruel of me. You’re just so sexy when you get all flustered.” 

The anger drained out of Frank almost immediately at that, and he went back to looking bewildered as Matt brushed a thumb along his cheekbone. 

“Oh…” Frank felt dumb all over again, his mind working overtime to process that M fucking Shadows had just called him sexy. 

“I really wish you didn’t have to stand behind that bar all the time. I might have noticed your interest sooner.” Matt was smirking again, and he was standing so close that Frank just needed to lean in one, tiny inch in order to feel that strong chest against his body. 

“Like it wasn’t obvious.” Frank scoffed quietly, not daring to move, in case it broke the moment that was weaving around them. He looked up into Matt’s eyes and struggled to find his breath when he felt Matt’s hand curl around his jaw and his thumb trace the line of his lower lip.

“Frank, I didn’t even realise you were gay.” Matt said in all seriousness, the hand that wasn’t cupping Frank’s chin circled around his waist so that he could pull him in tight. 

“Really?” Frank’s heart was actually giving palpitations now he was pressed up the length of Matt’s body. “Because I’m so macho right?” 

Matt chuckled low in his throat and the sound made Frank’s cock stiffen even more. 

“I know hundreds of macho gay men.” Matt smirked, feeling a little hot and bothered himself. “It’s the pretty boys you have to watch out for.” 

Frank was certain he was going to stop breathing any second. If he tiptoed up his lips would almost touch Matt’s, but despite the intimate hold he was still second-guessing it. What if Matt didn’t actually want to kiss him? 

“Of course, I never even let myself really wonder about you.” Matt continued, his playful gaze starting to turn serious and Frank was devastated to feel his hold begin to loosen. “You’re only nineteen…” The words seemed to break the spell and Frank felt cool air all around him as Matt took a slow step back. 

“Wait-” Frank blurted out before he could stop himself, his stomach clenching in bitter disappointment. Matt had only stepped back a foot, but it felt like a canyon. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what just happened there.” Matt looked uncharacteristically sheepish and he ran a hand awkwardly along the length of his short mohawk. 

“I thought you might want to kiss me.” Frank didn’t know where he got the courage to say that, but he knew he had to be bold if he was going to salvage the quickly failing situation. “I wanted you to.” 

Matt looked torn, his teeth grazed over his lower lip and Frank instinctively bit at his own lip ring. A nervous habit. 

“But you’re only nineteen-”

“A legal adult and capable of consenting to sex with whoever I damn well please.” Frank butted in, his blush returning.

Matt couldn’t help but smile. 

“Wow, one second it’s kissing and the next it’s sex. You move on fast.” He teased, trying not to let his body betray him but hearing Frank even say sex made him hot. It was silly, considering his line of work, but Frank was nothing like the men he fucked for the cameras. 

“I’m just getting to the point.” Frank reasoned, not sure where his new boldness was coming from but he needed to run with it whilst it lasted. “I want you to kiss me. I want you to _fuck_ me. I’ve wanted it for a long time, and if you want that too then…” Frank panicked, trailing off. Then what? Then let’s do it? Right there, on the floor of the bar? 

Matt, for the first time ever, looked utterly speechless. He felt like the air had been knocked out of him. What did he want? To fuck Frank? God yes. He’d have to be blind _and_ stupid to not want to.

“I’m thirty four years old Frank. I lost my virginity the year you were born. Doesn’t that unsettle you?” He asked quietly, wishing it unsettled _him_ , but the truth was it just sort of… turned him on. 

Frank didn’t quite know what to do with that information. His first thought was how embarrassing it was going to be when Matt found out he was still virgin, when the guy had popped his own cherry at the tender of age of fifteen. His second thought was that it seemed highly unfair to talk about age when Matt was obviously well below the legal age of consent when he started getting sexually active. 

“Like I said, I’m a consenting adult.” Frank finally managed to push on. “We _both_ are. There’s no laws that say you can’t take me. And I really, _really_ want you to.” The more Frank admitted it to Matt the more he realised how badly he wanted it. It was one thing to jack off to the occasional fantasy, it was another to admit his feelings out loud. The more he said it, the more he wanted to say it. He wanted to scream it a hundred times until Matt got the picture and gave in.

“Fuck, you have no idea what you’re doing to me.” Matt’s voice had grown so husky that Frank felt dizzy hearing it. “But you’re fucking right. As long as we both want this, why shouldn’t we?” Matt was trying to convince himself more than anything. It still felt like taking advantage, probably because Marcy had been drilling it into them all for years to respect her staff and leave them be. 

But why couldn’t Matt respect Frank _and_ give him what he clearly wanted. Why did the two have to be mutually exclusive? 

“Right, why shouldn’t we?” Frank agreed, starting to grin and that was it. Matt couldn’t resist that smile, couldn’t resist making him happy. 

“Fuck, you’re going to ruin me.” He breathed as he closed the gap between them again in one, quick stride. He had Frank in his previous hold in next to no time, cupping his jaw and grabbing his waist so that he could pull him tight to his chest and kiss him… And kiss him. And kiss him. And kiss him.

Frank fisted his hands against Matt’s broad chest and tiptoed up to meet his kiss. He parted his lips eagerly and pressed his tongue forward to meet the pornstars, tasting red wine and a sweetness he wasn’t expecting. 

Matt gave a quiet but low rumble deep in his chest and Frank’s knees turned to jelly. He twirled his tongue harder against Matt’s and groaned softly in return, kissing him hungrily until he tasted blood and he pushed away an inch or two. 

“W - Wait, your lip.” He gasped - moaning again when Matt hushed him with another soul wrenching kiss. 

“Mmm… N - No… Matt…” Frank mumbled weakly against his lips. “Please, wait.” 

Matt pulled back instantly and Frank could see that the cut on his lip had re-opened. 

“Fuck my lip.” Matt growled, leaning in again but Frank stopped him with a gentle hand to his mouth. 

“Wait.” He pleaded, vaguely aware that he was fully erect in his jeans and that even his nipples had grown pointed beneath his shirt. “We can’t do this here - there’s a camera.” Frank was mortified that he had forgotten about it up until that point, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He certainly wasn’t about to give it any more of a show. 

“If Marcy sees -”

“Right.” Matt didn’t need to hear any more. He glanced at the CCTV camera Frank was referring to and reluctantly untangled himself from the smaller man. 

“Oh God, I really don’t want to stop.” Frank breathed, devastated that he’d had to pull back at all. His whole body was thrumming and he knew that if he had to part from Matt now, no amount of masturbation was going to satisfy him tonight. 

“I have a place close by.” Matt was still glancing at the camera every few seconds, conscious of its presence now and wanting to escape. “I understand if you don’t want to-”

“Take me there now.” Frank interrupted him, his heart leaping. “Please Matt, take me back to your place. Fuck, take me anywhere.” 

Matt wanted to kiss the boy all over again, but he restrained himself. He tried to be casual as he picked up the first aid box and handed it to Frank. 

“Finish your shift first.” He was trying to think straight, trying to be the sensible adult. “Do what you need to do, and then meet me out back. I’ll wait for you.” 

Frank opened his mouth to protest, but he knew that if he didn’t finish his jobs then Marcy would be more likely to look at the camera tapes to see what he had been doing instead. He pursed his lips in disappointment but nodded his head stiffly. 

“I’ll just be ten minutes.” He promised and Matt smiled. 

“Ten minutes.” He nodded, brushing his knuckles subtly across the back of Frank’s hand before he strode out of the bar. 

Frank watched him disappear round the side of the building and then locked the door after him. He then rushed to finish everything he needed to do. Closing the bar in record time and dashing to the flat Marcy lived in above the bar to hand her the keys and let her know he was done. 

Marcy thanked him and said goodnight with no obvious suspicion and Frank knew he was home and dry. 

Outside in the parking lot, Matt was waiting for him just as he’d promised. Frank dashed to him when he saw him and dove into his arms. When Matt lifted him as if he weighed literally nothing Frank nearly got hard all over again. 

Their greeting kiss was quick and messy, both of them eager to move on. 

“My place is only ten minutes down the road.” Matt told Frank, taking his hand and striding back towards the main road. 

Matt kept the pace up, squeezing Frank’s hand every now and then and staying mostly quiet. Frank had to walk a little faster than Matt to keep up with his short legs, but he didn’t care in the slightest. He’d have ran if Matt asked him to. All he could think about was the night ahead of them, how badly he wanted to feel Matt inside him, how amazing it was that Matt could even desire him at all. 

“How long have you been attracted to me?” Frank asked when he was sure ten minutes must have passed. “Or is this only because I got turned on?” He didn’t know what made him ask, but he realised he needed to know before he went any further. 

 

Matt glanced at Frank sidelong and shook his head. 

“I’ve tried not to be attracted to you Frank. You were only seventeen when I first met you, remember? Marcy would have cut my dick off if I’d shown any interest in you - in fact, she probably still will.”

Frank couldn’t help but laugh at that, feeling oddly elated. He didn’t think Matt even realised that he had started off by waiting his table those few odd shifts two years ago, and knowing now that he had liked him since then made him giddy. 

“You liked me even when I was seventeen?” He asked breathlessly as Matt pulled him down a sharp right. 

“I know, it’s fucked up-”

“It’s not fucked up.” Frank insisted before Matt could start on the age thing again. “I’ve liked you since the first time I saw you too. When I found out you were a pornstar…” 

Matt smirked softly, glancing at Frank again. 

“Don’t tell me you watch my stuff.” He chuckled, an unbidden image coming to the forefront of his mind of Frank, naked and stretched out, cock in hand watching Matt on a computer screen.

“I was curious.” Frank blushed, relieved when Matt finally pulled him into the reception of an expensive block of apartments. 

“Just curious?” Matt asked, pulling Frank up the first flight of stairs two by two. “Did you like it?” 

“I still do like it.” Frank admitted, heart pounding both from the hasty walk and from anticipation when Matt stopped outside one of the apartment doors and produced a key from his pocket. “I’ve touched myself watching you for years.”

“Fuck.” Matt breathed, his voice almost a growl. He shoved open the door to his apartment and yanked Frank inside, dragging him straight to the bedroom before they had even taken their shoes off.

“I want to see you touch yourself like that.” Matt decided, finally kicking off his shoes and Frank followed suit. “But right now, tonight, I want to do all the touching.” 

Frank was certain he had never heard anything more wonderful in all his life. He submitted eagerly when Matt scooped him up into his arms, lifting him right off the floor, and Frank just had to simply loop his arms around his neck and hold on. 

Matt carried Frank to the bed as he met him in another heart-stopping kiss. He pressed his tongue against his lips, teasing around his lip ring until he was granted access. He could taste Frank’s last cigarette still on his tongue as he explored his mouth, drawing lusty moans from Frank every time he bit his lip or twined their tongues or pulled back for air. 

Matt leant Frank down on the clean, soft sheets of his bed and lay his own body down neatly on top of him. He was careful to hold his weight on his knees and his elbows so that he didn’t press against Frank too much, whilst keeping as little gaps between them as possible. 

Frank wrapped his hands around the sides of Matt’s neck and felt the skin pulling taut and loose again as Matt worked his jaw, kissing Frank with a skill that the nineteen year old could not hope to match. Compared to Matt he was pitifully inexperienced, but he made up for it all in enthusiasm.

Matt couldn’t remember the last time anyone had kissed him with such heat and hunger. Porn was totally different, the whole thing was a show for the cameras. Erections were more often than not the product of viagra, rhythm had to be broken up for quick photo snaps and orgasms were expected on cue. The finished product was more an example of clever editing than actual passion, and it had been years since Matt had last taken someone into his bed for pleasure and not pay.

Frank, of course, was also completely different to the other pornstars Matt was paired with. Synyster Gates was a fan favourite for him to fuck, and he was usually paired with men of a similar build. Muscular - but not so muscular as Matt - confident, sometimes cocky and dominant in their own way. 

Frank, on the other hand, was small and slight. He was slim but completely untoned, his stomach was soft and his thighs softer still. He didn’t try to wrestle for dominance at all. In fact, as soon as Matt had started kissing him he had surrendered without a fight, and it didn’t take long for him to open his legs as wide as his jeans would allow, pushing his hips up in search of friction.

Matt got hard ridiculously fast, but Frank beat him in that still. The younger man was rigid and throbbing when Matt brushed a hand down to test how he was doing, and Matt’s mouth watered at the prospect of getting to taste him there.

Frank sucked hungrily at Matt’s mouth and neck as he rolled his hips, continuously trying to rub his cock against any part of Matt it would reach. He was throbbing not only there but right in his core too, a pull that went straight down to his ass and made his vision swim.

“Fuck, I want you. Want this. So much. So fucking much.” Frank gasped between desperate, hungry kisses. 

Matt groaned in acknowledgement and began fumbling at the buttons of Frank’s shirt. He was tempted to tear the damned thing open, but it was Frank’s uniform and he was pretty sure it would be difficult to explain to Marcy if Frank needed to ask for a new one. 

Matt was so hard though, and every time Frank managed to rub the bulges in their pants together his fingers would slip on the buttons. It took a pitiful amount of time for Matt to finally get the whole shirt undone and once he had he was beyond himself with the need to see Frank. 

“Fuck, finally.” He growled, pulling back from Frank’s hungry mouth to gaze at his bared torso.

Being so young, and with none of the muscle mass Matt was used to, Frank looked incredibly youthful. His skin was smooth and patterned with just a dusting of tattoos so far. His dusky pink nipples had stiffened to two, rosy buds that begged attention. And Matt was oh too happy to give it to them.

Frank hissed in a breath when he felt Matt close his mouth around his left nipple, sucking and biting gently before moving across to do the same to the right. 

Frank hadn’t ever actually experienced nipple play before. When he saw it in the videos he assumed it was more for show than anything else, but he realised then how very wrong he was. Matt’s mouth was hot and his tongue was wet and teasing. Each suck sent a bolt of pleasure right through Frank’s cock and by the time Matt was done pinching and sucking and licking, Frank’s whole body was over-sensitive and worked up to a point of desperation.

“Please…” He gasped, barely aware that he had started begging. “Please, fuck, I need so much more.” He pressed his hips up again and almost sobbed when Matt pressed a hand down hard over the length of his cock straining in his jeans. 

“Gorgeous boy…” Matt growled, biting Frank’s ribs gently. “I’m going to enjoy every part of you.” He promised, knowing one night was not going to be enough. He needed a thousand nights. A hundred thousand nights. Every night he could get to truly discover every glorious detail about the man sprawled out beneath him.

Frank was huffing and panting, impatient to get going. He was rendered speechless when Matt sat up to yank his vest over his head and Frank got to see that beautiful torso up close and personal. He had seen it on camera of course, a million times, but seeing those muscles in real life… All the gorgeously coloured tattoos, the slightly goose-pimpled nipples… Frank had died and gone to heaven.

Matt smirked when he saw how wide Frank’s eyes had become. His pupils were blown, making his eyes appear large and dark, and his lips were plump from all the kissing. 

“Like what you see?” He asked playfully, yanking at the button and zipper of his jeans and letting his cock spring free as he eased the hemline down. 

“Oh God yes…” Frank growled, his eyes getting tempted away from that chest only by the erection that had now been bared. “Fuck, you don’t even wear underwear?” He breathed, not sure he could handle much more revelations. 

“Not all the time.” Matt shrugged, chuckling and staying knelt upright so that Frank could drink his fill. 

Matt’s cock was jutting proudly up towards his hard stomach, his tip glistening wetly where a jewel of pre-cum had started to build in the slit. He was bigger than Frank had ever realised, thicker too and uncut. His foreskin was drawn back from the head with how hard he was, folding neatly behind the coronal ridge. 

“Fuck, you’re huge…” Frank breathed, unable to stop himself. 

Matt laughed again, but a tinge of worry lit in his eyes. 

“Too big for you?” He asked softly, not sure how experienced Frank was or who he had been with before. “It can be kinda daunting I know, especially if other guys you’ve been with were a bit small-”

“I’ve never been with other guys.” Frank didn’t really want to admit that, but he supposed he should if he had any hope of taking that thing. He wanted to - fuck, he really wanted to - but honestly… Could he? 

Matt looked alarmed for just a second, before he was able to mask it well and regain an air of calm authority. Immediately back in charge. 

“Never?” He asked quietly, hating how his dick betrayed him by twitching eagerly by the thought. “Not with a single guy?” 

“No…” Frank whispered, refusing to be ashamed. “I mean… I’ve done other stuff just… I’ve never wanted any of them like that. Not like I want you.” Honesty, he decided, had to be the best policy. “But I’ve used toys. I have lots of them, all different sizes. And I can take four of my fingers, so I’m not completely incapable-”

“Oh Christ, stop.” Matt had to lay a finger gently over Frank’s lips and squeeze his eyes shut for a moment. No one had made him feel so close to cumming without a single touch like Frank was then. He could just imagine him, four fingers deep and writhing against his own hand. It was enough to drive any man wild.

“Four fingers… fucking hell…” 

Frank smiled despite himself and even dared to twist his tongue playfully around the finger on his lips. Matt opened his eyes then and looked at him, his pupils blown wide. 

“I want to fuck you.” He decided, voice so husky it sounded like he’d been smoking all day. “We’ll go slow. I know you can take it.” 

“Damn right I can.” Frank agreed, sucking Matt’s finger into his mouth and teasing his tongue around it before Matt pulled it away.

“I need you out of these.” Matt growled, grabbing at Frank’s jeans and together they tore at the fastenings and got them off Frank’s legs in record time. 

Underneath Frank _was_ wearing underwear, but the sight of the white cotton stretched tight over Frank’s rigid cock very nearly undid Matt again. There was a small wet patch on the fabric right over Frank’s tip and Matt was drawn to it like a magnet. He pressed his lips over it, feeling the sticky dampness and he sucked eagerly to taste. 

Frank gasped and groaned, fisting his hands into his own hair as Matt laved his tongue around his tip, sucking him through the fabric of his briefs and grazing his teeth gently along the coronal ridge. 

“You taste incredible…” Matt rasped, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Frank’s underwear and drawing them down slowly… slowly… Savouring every inch of skin and cock that came into view. 

Unlike a lot of the men Matt was paid to sleep with, Frank was not clean shaven. His pubic hair was trimmed neat and short, stark black against his olive skin and thinning out as it travelled up towards his navel. It helped Matt with the age gap, seeing that evidence of manhood, and he cupped his hand around Frank’s sack as he leant down to capture his tip in his mouth again.

Without his underwear to numb the sensation this time, Frank had to fight not to lose control. The wet heat of Matt’s mouth was everything he could ever desire, and the way he took him in slowly, working his tongue around every inch of him as he went, was enough to bring him right to the edge. 

“O - Oh God, Matt, please d - don’t, I’ll c - cum-” Frank pressed his hands against Matt’s scalp, as if he could push him off but the older man was too strong for him, too insistent. He ignored Frank’s pleas and sucked him harder, and Frank couldn’t hope to cling on.

“F - Fuuuck!” He cried out, arching his spine and spilling his seed into Matt’s mouth, his cock throbbing with each spurt that left him. 

Matt massaged Frank’s balls as he came, rolling one and then the other between his palm and his thumb. He swallowed the thick cum as if it were water, and then milked every last drop from the tip with gentle but insistent sucks.

Frank felt as if he’d gone careening off a cliff and he came dizzily down from that height with a whimper and a shiver. 

Matt pulled off him to give him chance to recover, but couldn’t bring himself to stop playing with that soft, unshaven sack.

Frank could hardly breathe, let alone speak for a good few minutes. He felt utterly spent, a little disappointed that he’d come so soon, but desperate to carry on. 

“M - Matt…”

“Yes, beautiful?” Matt whispered, idly massaging Frank’s scrotum in one hand. 

“P - Please… Please don’t stop there…” Frank breathed, opening his eyes to look at Matt hovering down between his legs. “Please don’t…”

“What makes you think I would?” Matt smirked, releasing Frank’s sack and crawling back up his body. “I have so much more planned.” 

Frank sighed with relief and met Matt’s kiss eagerly. It was softer this time though, almost lazy as they both took a second to gather themselves. Matt was so hard it hurt and he rubbed his erection against Frank’s thigh, just enough to relieve some of the pressure and leaving a wet patch of skin behind. 

They kissed until Frank’s heart rate was almost back to normal and then Matt began to trail his kisses back down his body again. He licked over the scorpion tattoo on the side of Frank’s neck, and followed it’s path down the side of his body, round the arch of his hips and - using his hands to gently flip him over - right the way round to his spine.

Frank settled on his stomach with a soft sigh and instinctively curled his arms around one of the pillows. It helped to levitate his chest just slightly and he relished in the soft kisses and playful nips that Matt worked up and then back down his spine. 

It felt glorious to be able to take his time like this, Matt really did love to shower his lovers in affection and Frank was more stunning for words. He made sure he had laid a kiss over every single vertebrae before he used soft words and coaxing hands to get Frank up onto his knees, his chest pressed down against the pillow he was holding. 

“I want to taste you here now.” He whispered, smoothing his hands over each of Frank’s ass cheeks and carefully spreading them apart. 

Frank whimpered softly into the pillow, his cock starting to puff up again as Matt breathed over his hole and massaged his cleft with his thumbs, all the time keeping him spread and bared. 

Matt took his time, torturing them both with anticipation and sliding his fingertip over the tightly furled muscle first, before he leant in and gave one testing swipe of his tongue. 

Frank’s breath caught in his throat and Matt grinned to himself. He leant in again and swiped his tongue once more, harder this time. Frank’s hips shivered slightly and Matt’s cock twitched in response. 

After that he couldn’t wait anymore. He pressed his face between the globes of Frank’s ass and nuzzled his tongue against his hole, swirling and probing and relishing each slow unfurl of the muscle. He worked him open with patience, tasting the bitterness of sweat as he worked the point of his tongue slowly deeper and deeper. 

Frank wasn’t sure when he started moaning, but he eventually became aware of the fact that he was whining and keening like an animal in heat, rocking his hips back to get Matt’s mouth on him… His tongue deeper inside… He had never felt anything more intense, yet it was so gentle to. Working his cock back to hardness with a pleasure that was subtle and sweet. 

Matt drew back to admire how Frank’s hole was now pink and glistening. When he spread him wide with his thumbs his hole clenched and released, inviting him back in. He worked his tongue back inside, licking at what he could and shivering from his own intense arousal.

Frank was certain he had started to drool into the pillow he was moaning so much, and when Matt eventually slid one finger into him to join his tongue he felt the first spasm of climax gripping him. 

_No, no not again_ he pleaded whatever God might be listening. His erection felt heavy between his legs, and even despite his previous orgasm he was starting to drip from the tip.

Matt drew his tongue out of him and sat back so he could watch as he pressed a second finger into join the first. He felt barely any resistance and Frank moaned wantonly at the extra contact. 

Matt wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait. He was aching so much it was nearly unbearable, but he wanted to keep slow. He forced himself to use every technique he had learnt in the porn trade to keep himself from losing control, using lube before adding a third finger and slowly… slowly… a fourth…

Frank was able to stem off a second orgasm only by focusing on the burn of the stretch in his ass. It felt good, so much better than he had dared hoped, but he needed to feel the pain to keep himself from tipping again.

With four fingers into the first knuckle, Matt knew Frank was about as ready as he was ever going to be. He withdrew two fingers and spread Frank open with the other two, dripping lube directly into his hole before spreading a liberal amount over his cock.

“Are you ready?” He asked huskily, not sure he could cope if Frank said no. 

“Yes, God yes…” Frank’s voice sounded trashed, muffled by the pillow he was burying his face into. 

Matt had never felt more relieved in his life. He positioned himself so that he could press his chest over Frank’s slender back and whisper words of encouragement into his ear. He kissed the shell and told him how beautiful he was, how stunning he looked as he used one hand to guide his tip to Frank’s entrance.

For just a second Frank tensed, a blinding moment of panic gripping him. He wasn’t sure he could do it, wasn’t sure what he’d do if he couldn’t take it. But then Matt’s free hand was stroking his cock, fisting him just lightly, to ease him back into the moment. 

“Relax… I’ve got you…” He whispered quietly into his ear, until the whole world was nothing but the two of them locked in a moment. “I won’t hurt you… I won’t ever do that…” Matt promised, whispering gentle words of trust and love so that Frank didn’t even realise he had started to press into him until he was halfway there. 

“O - Oh my God…” Frank breathed, his hips jerking slightly as he realised Matt was inside him - actually inside him. “Y - You… Oh my God…”

“How do you feel?” Matt asked, struggling to remain focused as he eased in slowly, inch by painful inch. “Okay?”

“Ye-es…” Frank could hardly speak, his words came out shaky and half formed. “S’good... “ He whispered, moaning loudly when Matt pushed in with more determination and the last two inches slipped inside with just a tiny bit of resistance. 

Matt paused then, needing a second to breathe himself. Frank was tight… So fucking tight… He didn’t feel like a virgin exactly, he had been stretched and prepped just the right amount. He was hot and soft and slick and Matt almost came there and then.

“Matt…” Frank’s voice sounded as if from far, far away. “Matt please move… Please Matt… Please fuck me, please…” 

Matt had to bite his tongue to stop himself from tipping off the edge from Frank’s pleas. His cock throbbed inside the younger man and his first thrusts were weak and tentative, unsure how much he could move without blowing his load. 

Frank spread his knees further apart and begged for Matt to move. The stretch was intense, more of a burn than he had felt with even his biggest toys. But he could feel how hot Matt was inside him, twitching and throbbing and so alive. Frank was certain he would never get enough.

After the first few hesitant thrusts, Matt began to grow just over-sensitive enough to stem his orgasm and start thrusting in earnest. 

He moved his hands to Frank’s hips and gripped them tight, holding him steady as he began to rock into him, pulling out just an inch and then sliding back in… Then two inches… Back in… Three… Back in… Four, back in. Five, back in. Matt picked up the pace, drawing out more and more until only the very tip remained and then he snapped his hips forward, rocking into Frank and causing them both to cry out.

Frank could feel his ass aching, he knew it was going to hurt in the morning, but right then it was the sweetest pain. Matt began to fuck him in earnest, losing some of his control and pulling Frank back to meet each thrust. 

Frank could feel the way Matt’s thighs clenched with every inward thrust, and when one arm wrapped around to grab his erection and start to stroke him, he could feel Matt’s bicep - almost as big as Frank’s thigh - flexing with every pump of his hand and twist of his wrist. 

Matt was, of course, an expert, and Frank screamed his name as he swept through his second orgasm of the night. He was stunned by how much he still had to give, spurting rope after rope of cum over Matt’s fingers as he rocked his ass back to meet him.

The clenching of his inner channel around his cock was Matt’s undoing and he gave himself over to his own climax with a moan of blessed relief. He pressed in deep to spill his seed, cumming so long and hard that he was sure for a second that it might never end. 

When at last the aftershocks began to die away and his cock began to soften, he drew out of Frank as slowly as he dared. 

Frank hissed and winced in discomfort as Matt slipped out of him and his hole gave one last, painful clench. He felt wetness slip out of him and make a line down his perineum, getting absorbed into the hair on his balls.

Frank had never felt more debauched in his life and part of him began to feel strangely humiliated before strong, warm arms suddenly encased him and drew him round to rest chest to chest on his new lover. 

Matt felt speechless, completely lost to the overwhelming emotions Frank was inspiring in him. In the end he gave up trying to speak and simply kissed him, gently and without tongue this time. Frank melted against him and when Matt eased a hand between his thighs to make sure he hadn’t accidently torn him at all he felt the gush of cum that was cooling on Frank’s skin. 

“We need to shower…” Matt whispered, his voice just as trashed as Frank’s. “Let me clean you up.” 

“Mm… Please…” Frank nodded, too weakened to move so he let Matt carry him to the bathroom that adjoined his bedroom.

For a man so strong and powerful, Matt had the lightest touch and he washed Frank so gently that even when he knelt down to clean between his cheeks there was barely a hint of discomfort. 

Once they had showered and dried Frank started to feel human again and he dared to meet Matt’s gaze. For the first time he began to worry that he would be sent home now, forgotten about… But when Matt smiled at him he knew that wasn’t the case. 

“I hope you don’t hurt too much.” Matt whispered, offering Frank an oversized t-shirt and some boxer shorts to wear. “You can stay here tonight, if you’d like to.” 

Matt looked almost shy as he offered, and Frank flushed pink as he nodded. 

“I’d like that a lot.” 

He smiled as Matt kissed him tenderly again and helped him dress. 

“I’m sorry by the way.” He whispered when they broke apart and Frank cocked his head in confusion. 

“For what?” 

“I should have really taken you on a date first.” Matt sighed dramatically, a playful gleam in his eyes. “How about I make it up to you? Let me take you for dinner tomorrow night?”

Frank smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. 

“Well… Okay. But only if it’s some place expensive.” He smirked, laughing when Matt swept him up and pressed another, hungry kiss to his lips.


End file.
